


Eddsworld - Alternate Adventures

by MentallyDisturbedLlama, NatureGirl567



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eddsworld AU, Ellsworld, Gay Male Character, M/M, PauPat, Plot Twists, au where tord didn't blow up the house, idfk, its been a few years since The End, probably, really bad au, sin - Freeform, turn back now, we thought of this on the school bus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureGirl567/pseuds/NatureGirl567
Summary: Tord has recently been working on a rather dangerous experiment. After finding something strange within the dimensional continuum, he decides to investigate. But accidentally brings some unexpected company along.It was just a normal day for Edd and his housemates. They hadn't done much that day. Matt had gone to store, Tom was slightly wasted, Tord, Paul, and Patryk were working in the lab, and Edd was drawing in his room. Then they weren't.





	1. The beginning of a long piece of bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This chapter was written by NatureGirl567. I hope you enjoy our story. I don't know when updates will be, so just bear with us. If you have any criticism, comment them down below. Thanks!

    The day started out like any normal day, Edd was in his room drawing, Tom was slightly drunk, Matt was heading back from the store, and Tord was working in his lab with Paul and Patryk.

 

    I was sitting in my room doodling on my computer, drinking a cola, and petting Ringo. Matt would be back from the store any minute, which was a good thing considering I had just drank the last cola in the house. I could hear Tom playing his guitar in the living room. "I'm home!" yelled Matt as he closed the front door.

    I walked out into the living room with Ringo and grabbed a cola from Matt. "How was the store?" I asked. "It was busy, as always." said Matt. "Where's Tord?" asked Matt as he put the groceries away. "In his lab working with Paul and Patryk." I stated as Tom walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

    "What's for lunch?" asked Tom.

    "Glad you asked! I got chicken and jojos! I heard they're REALLY good!" exclaimed Matt as he proudly placed lunch on the table. We grabbed lunch and headed to the living room to play on the GameCube. We played Super Smash Bros. Melee for about an hour. I picked Yoshi, Tom picked Roy, and Matt picked Jigglypuff. Once we finished playing, Matt grabbed the plates and went to go do the dishes while Tom and I sat on the couch watching Professor Why. I was petting Ringo and listening to Tom complain about the show when a loud bang shook the house.

    "What was that!?" Matt yelled from the kitchen.

    "I don't know, I think it came from Tord's lab." Tom yelled back. _The lab_. I have to see what happened and make sure Tord is okay. I bolted to the lab followed by Matt and Tom. That's when we saw it. A huge portal with Tord being sucked into it. Paul and Patryk were trying to pull him out but it obviously wasn't working.

    "Get out of here!" Tord yelled at us.

    "No! I'm not losing you again!" I yelled as I ran towards Tord. I grabbed onto Tord and tried my hardest to pull him out. It didn't work. I was sent flying into the air with Tord. Tom and Matt ran up and began to pull on us. Paul and Patryk joined them. The force of the portal was too strong and Tord went flying in, followed by me, then Tom, and finally Matt. Paul and Patryk were flung backwards as the portal closed.

 

 

    We were flung backwards as the portal closed, leaving just me and Pat in the house. "What are we going to do!?" yelled Pat panicking. "Red leader is going to kill us!" Pat said as he helped me up.

    "He won't kill us, we are his most trusted soldiers, and two of his best friends." I said to Pat trying to calm him down.

    "I guess your right, but that doesn't mean he won't punish us for leaving him stranded in a different universe!" exclaimed Pat.

    "We won't leave him stranded, we will find a way to get them back." I said, hugging Pat.

    "So, what do you have planned?" asked Pat.

    I walked over and picked up a cellphone. "This."

    "A cellphone? How is that going to help?" Patryk asked as he walked over and stared at the phone.

    "We can rework it so we can message Tord across dimensions." I said as I messed around with the phone.

    "How can we do that?! That is WAY beyond current technology!" Patryk said as he watched me fiddle with the phone.

    "Pat, we opened up a portal to god knows where. We even made a giant robot for Red Leader. If we can do that, we can do something to the phone. So, please just try to stop panicking, for their sake." I said as I hugged Pat.

    "Okay, I'll try." Patryk said. I leaned in and kissed him.

    "Let's get to work." I said as we began to mess with the cellphone.


	2. But first, let's talk about parallel universes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four get thrown into some crazy tunnel-like room with photos all over. Tord explains exactly what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a wait and such a short chapter, I have been busy with life and I had writer's block. I'm are hoping to get back into the swing of things again!
> 
> -NatureGirl567
> 
> Yeah, school's out for us so we're hoping to get more content for you guys. Also, this might get a little hectic with two different authors- especially sense our writing styles are so different and NG is an amateur and I'm slow when it comes to plots- but we're trying.
> 
> -TheBritishEmo

We were launched through a brightly colored tunnel that looked like it went on for miles. I had no idea what was going on. I did know one thing, however, I was going to kill Tord when we got out of here. I saw what looked like pictures of us, but they were...different. Some pictures had slight changes, like Tord not being in the picture, or us in what looked like an apartment. Meanwhile, other pictures had major changes. Like, the kind that make you say what the fuck happened to yourself. In one, we all had monster like features and Edd was glowing. In another image it was just Tord, Paul, and Patryk. Edd, Matt and I were no where to be seen. The pictures all had one thing in common however, they all were slowly falling apart. 

"Tom!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Edd?! Edd are you okay? Where are you?" I yelled back.

"I'm okay! Matt and I are behind you!" Edd responded back. I managed to turn myself around to see Edd and Matt holding on to each other. Matt had a terrified look on his face as he gripped Edd's sleeve with one hand and his mirror in the other. Edd looked scared but was trying his hardest to stay strong. "Where's Tord?" Edd questioned.

"I.... actually don't know..." I said as I moved toward Edd and grabbed his free hand. "What's with the pictures of us? I don't remember taking any pictures quite like these..." I said.

"They are different universes. Different timelines." Came a Norwegian accent beside me.

"Ah! What the hell Tord?!" I yelled and turned towards him. Sneaky bastard had snuck up on us. "That's for the warning, guys!" I said to Edd and Matt.

"Shut up, I was under you three." scoffed Tord, grabbing my arm to stop from floating away again. We all reached out to link together. Getting separated was probably a bad idea.

"What do you mean by different universes?" asked Edd.

"Okay, so, there are infinite different possibilities, which means there are infinite different realities and timelines. Some realities are extremely similar to our's, while others have extreme differences." explained Tord, gesturing to the many pictures.

"So wait, does that mean there's an infinite amount of my beautiful face?" questioned Matt.

"Sadly, yes..." I groaned.

"HEY! You'd be all over my if you watched my Matt on Matt action movie." yelped Matt. 

"Anyway, why are the pictures falling apart?" I asked, ignoring Matt, who gave me an overly dramatic offended look.

"They are falling apart because, well, the realities are falling apart." explained Tord.

"What?" the three of us questioned.

"Something is wrong with the major alternate realities. Something must be changing that's separating them from their chosen path. What's worse, is it's affecting the other timelines." explained Tord, "So, if this keeps up, our reality will also be affected and eventually destroyed."

"Wait... So that means if we don't do something, we'll all be killed?" I asked, shaken but not showing it.

"Yes..." Tord responded quietly. Everyone fell silent, no one wanting to give away fear or uncertainty.

"So that's what the portal thing was for?" asked Edd.

"Yes, and I was planning on going alone to fix them." Tord sighed, irritated. "I guess now I have three more people to help me. However, this seems worse than I first thought..." said Tord. He suddenly pulled out a cellphone and began typing something.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I just texted Paul and Patryk." exclaimed Tord.

"How?" asked Matt.

"They programmed my cellphone to allow me to communicate with them over realities. They sent me a dimensional texting app after we got sucked in." explained Tord.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait..." muttered Tord. Dread passed over the four of us as we stared at the disintegrating and fading photos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but this chapter is just the beginning. The future chapters will be much longer. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please leave us any feedback or criticism.  
> -NatureGirl567
> 
> Yes, criticism is very welcome. But please don't say anything like "this sucks" or "stupid". Explain what we need to fix so we can fix it. Thank you~  
> -TheBritishEmo


End file.
